Diskussion:Zeitlinie
Was soll Alternative Zeitlinie wenn hier garkeine ist? Was soll damit gemeint sein? Wenigstens eine Erleuterung bitte!!! --84.128.228.155 22:01, 3. Jan 2005 (CET) : Bitte führe die Diskussion auf Diskussion:Alternative Zeitlinie weiter und poste Fragen nur auf einer Seite. -- Florian | Diskussion 10:53, 4. Jan 2005 (CET) hey, ich finde die zeitlinie so wie sie ist, unbrauchbar, unübersichtlich. könnte man da nicht mal eine tabelle erstellen in der jedes jahr, mit ereignissen(ohne episoden) eingetragen ist? --Shisma 15:32, 17. Feb 2005 (GMT) :Finde ich auch nicht besser, was man eventuell machen könnte ist die Jahre auf die Jahrzehnte Redirecten, aber dann geht jede Übersicht flöten, wenn die Episoden da eingetragen werden... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:34, 17. Feb 2005 (GMT) Ereignisse einfügen Hier könnt ihr Ereignisse auflisten, wenn ihr sie nicht selbst in die Zeitleiste einfügen wollt: * bla Zeitleiste Diskussion wurde hier angefangen. Weiterentwicklung Etwas mattere Farben, farblich wird nur noch zwischen Trek und Meta-Trek unterschieden. (Ok, die Farben sind auch nicht optimal, aber besser als vorher ;-) --Memory 01:04, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) : wie wäre es mit farbigen rahmen? was war denn an meiner version Meta-Trek^^?... ich würder nochhinschreiben welche serie wann produziert wurde und welcher prduzent von wann bis wann lebte... meinst du sowas? ich finde die erignisse sollte farbig gekennzeichnet sein... zb. :* grüner rahmen = erignisse welche die romulaner betreffen :* blauer rahmen = erignisse welche föderation betreffen :* blauer gestrichelter rahmen = ereignisse welche die föderation in möglichen zeitlienien betreffen usw. (signatur?) ::Meta-Trek sind Sachen wie "ENT" "ST7" usw. - finden nicht im Trek-Universum statt. Für die Sachen die Produktion betreffend müßte es eigentlich dann einen Extra-Artikel geben wie in der MA/en, sonst wird das zu viel. Farben siehe unten. --Memory 14:58, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) : Für eine Meta-Trek-Zeitleiste würde sich ein eigener Artikel lohnen. --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 10:06, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Hm... Trek- und Meta-Trek-Zeitleiste in einem Artikel finde ich besser, der Übersichtlichkeit und Orientierung wegen (aha, das Ereignis fand also während TNG statt und das während DS9 und ENT ging also von dann bis dann und...). :: Zu den Farben... da müssten dann schon MA-Farben rein. Bezüglich der Farben - ich würde Vorschlagen, die Farben nach der Art des Ereignisses auszusuchen. So sind in Kriegen ja z.B. immer mindestens zwei Völker verstrickt, welche Farbe wählt man da? Was, wenn ein Ereignis nicht eine Großmacht, sondern ein kleineres Volk betrifft? :: Dann würde ich Vorschlagen, z.b. die Schlacht von Cheron gleich mit in die Box des dazugehörigen Krieges einfließen zu lassen - aus Gründen der Platzersparnis und Übersichtlichkeit. Kleinere Ereignisse könnte man ohne Rahmen eintragen. :: Wie wäre es damit: |- | 2157 |- | 2158 |- | 2159 |- | 2160 |- | 2161 | style="border:1px solid #999999;" | ENT | | style="border:1px solid #FFCC00; background-color:#282828; padding:0.2em" |Gründung der Föderation |- | 2162 |- | 2163 |- | 2265 | rowspan=4 style="border:1px solid #999999;" | TOS |- | 2266 |- | 2267 |- | 2268 |} :: -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 10:53, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Oh, da haben wir uns Missverstanden, ich meinte mit Meta-Trek eher eine Zeitleiste von 1960 bis 2010, mit Informationen zu Produktionen, Filmen, Darstellern, Ergenissen rund um Star Trek. Aber okay, das ist was anderes, und das jetzt mit den Umrandungen die Parallel neben einander sind, finde ich besser als ganz rote oder blaue Kasten. Dezent eine andere Hintergrundfarbe zu nehmen sieht auch schön aus. -- Kai3k ''[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 11:32, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir, allerdings bin ich nach wie vor nur für zwei Farben (Trek und Meta-Trek). Meta-Trek sollte auf die Serien und Filme beschränkt bleiben, damit die Übersichtlichkeit nicht leidet, quasi wie die Referenzen in anderen Artikeln. Ereignisse sollten schon auf Höhe ihres Jahres liegen, und die Unterscheidung in "kleine" halte ich für schwierig. --Memory 14:58, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Zu den zwei Farben: halte ich für zu unübersichtlich, wobei das natürlich auch wieder davon abhängt, wieviele Ereignisse wir in die Zeitleiste übernehmen wollen. Für Meta-Trek habe ich ja bisher den grauen Rahmen. Damit es nicht zu bunt wird habe ich mir ja gedacht, dass man kleine Ereignisse ohne Rahmen ausstattet. :::Kleine Ereignisse wären für mich zum Beispiel eben der Start eines Schiffes, eine bestimmte Schlacht oder ähnliches. Große Ereignisse könnten Kriege sein oder Dinge von historischer Bedeutung (wie eben die Gründung der Föderation). :::Hmm... Ja, dass die Schlacht von Cheron nicht auf der Höhe ihres Jahres liegt hat mich auch gestört, aber ich habe da vorerst keine andere anständige Lösung gefunden. Vielleicht fällt ja da jemandem noch was ein, wie man das quelltexttechnisch umsetzen könnte. Ganz schlecht ist es so aber imo auch nicht. :::-- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 15:07, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Korrektur, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Schlacht von Cheron neben ihr Jahr zu setzen, aber dazu braucht man verschachtelte Tabellen, siehe Quelltext. Sicherlich nicht gerade die übersichtlichste Variante. -- FProg ([[ :FProg| ]]) 15:18, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Die Funktion von MediaWiki, Tabellen mit { und | usw. zu erstellen ist ja schön und gut, aber für diese Variante würde sich eine Methode, die man in ein WYSIWYG Editor einfügen kann, bearbeiten kann und wieder zurückkopieren kann besser eignen! -- Kai3k ''[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 15:24, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: Hmm... naja ich programmier ja in HTML, aber eine bessere Möglichkeit als verschachtelte Tabellen fällt mir da auch nicht ein... Wäre halt nur vom Quelltext her bissl übersichtlicher als über MediaWiki. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 15:29, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Gut, dann müßte sich aber einer von den "Editor-Kennern" dauerhaft darum kümmern, da es für "Normaluser" kaum noch zu durchschauen wäre. Bleibt immernoch die Frage welche Farbe für was. Ne Einteilung nach Fraktionen funktioniert nicht, wenn Meta-Trek neutrale Farben wie Weiß oder Grau bekommt, was dann für Zusammenhänge? Gelb für Krieg? Aber welche Art Ereignisse ist noch wichtig genug für eine eigene Farbe? Das einzige was mir noch einfällt wäre z.B. Grün für alternative Zeitlinien (s.o.). --Memory 21:13, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) mhh, mal sehen... *Historisch bedeutsame Ereignisse *Personenbezogene einträge (zbs. zefram Cochane geboren, verstorben) *Einträge von Politischer bedeutung (zbs. beginn des dominion krieges) *Wissenschaftliche Fortschritte (Entwicklung des quanten slipstream antriebes) *Zeitreisen (zbs. reise ins jahr 1996) *Serien und Filme diese lassen sich einteilen in *Punktuelle erignisse(erstkontakt) *ereignisse die sich über einen gewissen zeitraum strecken(Dominionkrieg) diese sachen könnte man farbig aufteilen... ---Shisma 11:24, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Personenbezogene Einträge würden wohl unter das was FProg mit "kleine Ereignisse" meint fallen, die müßten nicht zwingend einen Rahmen haben (Beispiel Picard eingefügt). Kriege ok; wissenschaftlich/technische Fortschritte ok (oben in Blau eingefügt); Serien und Filme haben wir schon; Zeitreisen innerhalb einer Zeitlinie fallen unter die Farbe der Serien (oben Weiß), die Ereignisse dabei unter "klein" (=farblos); alternative Zeitlinie ok, wurde auch schon aufgeführt (oben Grün). Meta-Trek habe ich nach links geschoben. --Memory 19:52, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) Ok, ich hab mal noch einen 3d-Rahmen um die Jahreszahlen gemacht, dadurch werden die optisch etwas hervorgehoben. Zur Verdeutlichung noch den Jungfernflug der Enterprise-D ohne Rahmen und den Erstkontakt mit den Ferengi sowie den Borg in gelb. Dadurch wirds am Anfang der TNG-Staffel gleich etwas voll. Wir müssen uns also auch überlegen: welche Ereignisse wollen wir in die Zeitleiste bringen, welche sortieren wir aus? Wie umfangreich soll die Übersicht werden? -- FProg ([[ :FProg| ]]) 22:18, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Nebeneinander passen etwa drei Ereignisse (wenn deren Beschreibung nicht durch zweizeilig wird), in einer Doppelzeile dem zufolge sechs. Erstkontakte sind sicher eine gute Kategorie, hier sollte man sich aber auf bedeutende (wiederkehrende) Spezies wie die Borg beschränken. Dafür kann es dann auch eine eigene Farbe geben (im Beispiel Grünblau). --Memory 19:23, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) das gefällt mir schon ganz gut mit den farben, aber ich halte es für wichtig das die zeile mit den jahreszahlen in der mitte des bildschirms ist --Shisma 10:21, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Daran hatte ich auch gedacht, ich hätte jedoch Meta-Trek lieber auf einer Seite, und die Schrift sollte nicht so klein sein. Außerdem wird es so immer komplizierter zu editieren. --Memory 20:06, 21. Aug 2005 (UTC) Vorschlag 1 :''Vorschlag umgesetzt, siehe Artikel. So, ich hab das Ganze nochmal vollständig überarbeitet, jetzt dürfte es der beste Kompromiß aus style und halbwegs einfacher Editierbarkeit sein. Farben wie folgt: Rot für Kriege und Schlachten, Gelb für technologische Fortschritte, Blau für wissenschaftliche Entdeckungen, Fahlgelb für diplomatische Ereignisse, Hellgrün für Erstkontakte sowie Weiß für Serien und Filme und Grün für alternative Zeitlinien. Noch Vorschlage für Farbkategorien? --Memory 23:32, 25. Aug 2005 (UTC) : Finde diesen Vorschlag am Besten, da am besten im MA-Stil, IMO am Übersichtlichsten und mit vertretbarem Bearbeitungsaufwand. Farbkategorien halte ich für i.o. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 15:22, 29. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ich schlage außerdem ein "Top-Down-Prinzip" vor, d.h. wenn ein Meta-Ereignis wie "Dominion-Krieg" bereits eingetragen ist, werden die Subereignisse nicht mehr extra geführt (die Schlachten sind ja in dem Artikel bereits enthalten). --Memory 15:29, 29. Aug 2005 (UTC) Vorschlag 2 | class="even" align="center" | 2305 | | | | | |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2306 | | | | | |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2307 |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2308 |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2309 |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2310 |- | | | style="border:1px solid #FFCC00; background-color:#282828; font-size:11px" | Schlacht von Maxia | | class="even" align="center" | 2311 | | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid #FFCC00; background-color:#282828; font-size:11px" | Der Vertrag von Algeron wird geschlossen |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2355 | | colspan="2" style="font-size:11px" | Jake Sisko wird geboren |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2356 |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2357 |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2358 | | style="border:1px solid #6699FF; background-color:#282828;" colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte testet erstmalig die Interphasen-Tarnvorrichtung |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2359 |- | | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2360 |- | | | | style="border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#282828;" rowspan="2" | 'TNG' | class="even" align="center" | 2365 | | style="border:1px solid #FFCC00; background-color:#282828;" colspan="2" | Erstkontakt Borg |- | | | | class="even" align="center" | 2369 |style="border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#282828;" | 'DS9' |} was hälst du davon wenn wir die ereignissintensiven jahre (TNG, VOY, DS9) einfach zwei oder vier felder hoch machen? es gibt übrigens die möglichkeit die verbindungslienien(die verschachtelten tabellen), im zick zack verlaufen zu lassen (left border, bottom border...) somit könnte man auf ereigniss ärmere jahre texte legen und diese auf die jahre davor und danach zeigen lassen--Shisma 09:06, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) : Das Problem ist eben mit diesen Verbindungslinien, dass es so äußerst schwierig zu editieren ist, auch wenn es optisch eine gute Lösung ist. Trotzdem, vorallem in Wikis sollte man, wie ich finde, darauf achten, dass das ganze wenigstens halbwegs editierbar bleibt... Wir wissen nicht, ob du immer zur Verfügung stehen wirst, wenn hier mal was geändert werden muss - und jemand anders sieht da kaum durch... -- FProg ([[ :FProg| ]]) 11:58, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) ich könnte ja templates für jede mögliche situation bereitstellen... außerdemm könnten wir eine auskommentierte gebrauchsanweisung beilegen, was ist wenn wir für jedes serienjahr vier zeilen zur verfügung stellen?--Shisma 14:33, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) : Ok, Vorlagen würden natürlich einiges Vereinfachen, das ginge. Vier Zeilen pro Serienjahr, oder aber wir lassen die Feldgröße flexibel... - Das Layout gefällt mir derzeit noch nicht 100%ig, so finde ich z.B. die Anbringung der MetaTrek-Daten noch nicht optimal, habe aber selber auch keine Idee... Wie auch immer, in der Mitte zwischen den Linien kann das Zeug nicht bleiben, denke ich mal. -- FProg ([[ :FProg| ]]) 16:53, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) Also die Schrift sollte Normalgröße haben, und die Verbindungslinien sollten Weiß (hell) sein, so sieht man sie kaum. Ansonsten raff ich das HTML auch nicht so ganz, jemand der sich damit weniger auskennt wird da wohl auch mit Anleitung Schwierigkeiten haben. An sich wäre es kein Drama, aber eine Wiki sollte zumindest einfach genug sein, daß man keine große Anleitung braucht. Von daher ist die Variante oben schon krass, aber diese noch krasser. --Porthos 17:11, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) also ich denke, die verbindungslienien sollten jeweils die selbe farbe haben wie die infos auf die sie zeigen ...okok, wie wärs wenn wir die metatrek daten einfach weglassen, es ist glaube ich relativ einleuchtend wenn wir andeuten das die ENTERPRISE-D gestartet ist und die voyager die erde ereicht hat... obwohl ich da noch eine idee hab--Shisma 18:21, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt mal schwarze Verbindungslinien durch graue ersetzt, sieht besser aus (bzw. man sieht es überhaupt ;-). Problem: weder die schwarzen noch die grauen Verbindungslinien werden mit dem IE angezeigt! Und überhaupt macht das dort diesen Vorschlag kaputt, daher muß es so oder so raus. Dabei merkt man echt, wie kompliziert das alles ist. Eventuell sollten wir sogar Vorschlag 1 verschlanken und Meta-Trek irgenwie wieder rechts unterbringen, wie ganz oben, und die Zeitleiste einfach nach links an den Rand, damit das Ganze für Otto Normalbenutzer noch verständlich bleibt. Ich steig da bald auch nicht mehr durch. --Memory 22:56, 23. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Nachtrag: jetzt zeigt der IE sie auch an, aber nur bei meinen Änderungen, unten nicht. --Memory 22:59, 23. Aug 2005 (UTC) ich weis nicht, ich glaube dein bildschirm ist falsch kalibriert, ich konnte die blauen lienen sehr gut sehen und die grauen und schwarzen weniger. optimal wäre der komplimentärton des hintergrunds bzw. weiss. so kompliziert ist das mit den lienien doch garnicht, du hast eben eine Tabelle(ohne cellpadding und -spacing), von der nur wenige lienen zu sehen sind--212.20.141.188 08:25, 24. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Es ging ja auch nicht um die blauen Rahmenlinien, sondern um die schwarzen Verbindungslinien... Das man die hellgrauen besser sieht, ist klar, deshalb habe ich das ja auch so geändert. Ansonsten versteh ich Deine Aussage nicht, es ging um die für "Amateure" enorme Unübersichtlichkeit des Codes. --Memory 12:18, 24. Aug 2005 (UTC) Kommentar Da ich die obige Diskussion nicht mitverfolgen konnte, wegen Urlaub, möchte ich dennoch ein paar Zeilen Schreiben: Bitte bedenkt, dass es Zeitlinien im obigen Format im Internet wie Sand am Meer gibt. Das System von Memory Alpha geht da einen ganz anderen Weg, da jedes Jahr seinen eigenen Eintrag erhält. Das erleichtert insbesondere die Wartung und Diskussion, was beim obigen Zeitrstrahl-Prinzip nicht gegeben ist. Wenn auf dieser Seite eine tabellarischer Zeitverlauf erbaut wird, dann bedeutet das automatisch doppelten Wartungsaufwand. Außerdem ist es schwer zu beurteilen, was hinein soll und was nicht... -- das ist mein Kommentar, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich schon zu spät kommt -- oh, und: TAS war von 2269-2270 -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:39, 30. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ja schon, andererseits wird dieser Artikel sehr häufig aufgerufen, bietet aber keinerlei Überblick. Das mit der Wartung stimmt natürlich, aber die größte Arbeit ergibt sich (wie meist) auch hier am Anfang. Außerdem soll diese Übersicht keinerlei Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit erheben, es ist eben nur ein ''Überblick. (TAS kommt dann auch noch ;-) --Memory 15:42, 30. Aug 2005 (UTC) änderungen sorry, Suit. ich war das eben. hab dein revert nicht bemerkt. kannst du mir bitte erklären was du da eigentlich gerade machst? was wird denn aus diesem artikel?--Shisma 13:54, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) : du hast ein voellig leeres 19. jahrhundert reinstellt, wenn du die ereignisse in 19. Jahrhundert ansiehst, zahlt sich das wohlkaum aus? -- suit talk 14:16, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) : nachtrag: wenn du dir die muehe schon machen willst, dass alles im format von 22. Jahrhundert, 23. Jahrhundert und 24. Jahrhundert ist - da bin ich mittlerweile schon ewig am basteln ;) -- suit talk 14:18, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) das liegt daran das viele ereignisse in 19. Jahrhundert noch fehlen. schau doch nurmal hier en:Time stream --Shisma 14:42, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) : stimmt, daran hatte ich garnicht gedacht - aber viele der ereignisse sind imho nicht so interestellar bedeutend, dass sie in die hauptzeitlinie gehoeren - in 19. jahrhundert, ja - in zeitlinie, nein : im 19. jahrhundert ist eigentlich nur die gruendung der cardassianischen union von bedeutung, oder wie siehst du das? -- suit talk 14:53, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) hallo? willst du sagen das der Zweite Weltkrieg in ST keine bedeutung hat? :) --Shisma 14:55, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) achja, übirgens habe ich kein völlig leeres 19tes sondern ein 20. Jahrhundert eingefügt ;) --Shisma 15:24, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) :da war ich wohl heute nachmittag etwas verwirrt :D - natuerlich sind im 20. jahrhundert viele wichtige ereignisse angesiedelt und das bestreite ich auch nicht, aber fuers 19. jahrhundert waers wirklich uebertrieben -- suit talk 17:55, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) :ich hab im 20. jahrhundert mal einen anfang gemacht (40er und 50er jahre), wenn du willst, darfst du dich da austoben 20._Jahrhundert -- suit talk 18:44, 27. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Ich bitte nocheinmal zu bedenken, dass das Einbinden ALLER Daten aus einem Jahrhundert absolut schwachsinnig ist. Die einzelnen Jahreseinträge auf den Jahrhundertseiten zu bündeln mag ja für den einen oder anderen durchaus Sinn haben, aber eine Skala höher, wird Memory Alpha damit zur 08/15 Fansite, wo Ereignisse die historisch nicht von Belangen sind, wichtige Zeitereignisse einfach überdecken. Außerdem gehen mit der Einbindung der Jahresseiten die undatierbaren Ereignisse, die nur auf ein Jahrzehnt genau bestimmt werden können verloren. -- Kobi 09:26, 28. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Und was zum Teufel sucht die Angabe, welche Serie dort spielt an erster Stelle??? Das verstößt sowas von gegen die Erzählperspektive! -- Kobi 09:31, 28. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::: wie ich bereits in der entsprechenden diskussion im forum gesagt habe, das mit den "welche folge wo spielt" an erster stelle widerspricht dem pov, das ist mir klar - aber das tut die aktuelle zeitlinie auch ::: es ist ansich schon wichtig, zu wissen, wann was in welcher folge passiert - eventuell sollte man die tabelle spiegeln die entsprechenden folgenzuordnungen rechts anzeigen, aber drinnen sein sollen sie imho auf alle faelle ::: zu den jahrhundert artikel, klingt einleuchtend, das laesst sich im endeffekt ja alles problemlos loesen - aktuell werden ja nur die vorlagen eingebunden, die vorlageneinbindungen kann man dann problemlos gegen haendisch sortierten, wichtigen content tauschen - meiner meinung nach ist automatisch generierter nicht unbedingt notwendiger inhalt besser als gar kein inhalt -- suit talk 13:52, 28. Okt 2006 (UTC) umbau nochmal ich weis, ich habe die obirge diskussion eingeleitet aber ich möchte nochmal eine änderung vorschlagen. die angabe der serie wiederspricht IMO dem pov. die tabelle ist schwer bedienbar und enthält zweckentfremdete objekte. den inhalt könnte man am enfachsten und übersichtlichsten als definitionsliste darstellen. die farbliche kenzeichnung ist IMO dochnicht sher sinnvoll. mein vorschlag sähe so aus. und, damit es nicht so aussieht als ob ich nur unproduktiv meckern würde erkläre ich mich bereit, im falle einer änderung ein ganzes Jahrhundert umzuformatieren. was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:42, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Also wie genau stellst Du Dir das vor? :*Einfach :*nur :*Ereignis :*unter :*Ereignis? :Da hätte ich jedenfalls nichts dagegen, die Farben machen es (IMO) nur unnötig kompliziert--Bravomike 13:11, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ich wollte eigentlich eine lise also *Ereigniss *Ereigniss *Ereigniss *Ereigniss ::und das wiederum als definition also ;1995:Liste der ereignisse des Jahres 1995 ;1996:Liste der ereignisse des Jahres 1996 ;1997:Liste der ereignisse des Jahres 1997 ;1998:Liste der ereignisse des Jahres 1998 ::leider weis ich nicht wie man diese beiden markups in wiki mit ein ander verschachteln kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:16, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :vielleicht einfach so: : ;1995: ;1996: :Funzt das nicht? Warum soll das eigentlich Blockquote sein, weil wir uns selbst zitieren?--Bravomike 13:22, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::hier, so meinte ich: ;1995: In China kippt Sack mit Reis um. Erstaustrahlung blabla ;1996: In China kippt Sack mit Reis um. großer moment der Bedeutungslosigkeit ::hab dich mal korregiert bravo ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:27, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::blockquote hab ich nur gemacht damit sich das was ich zeigen will vom normalen text abhebt. also, in die seite später kommt es nicht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:28, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, jetzt versteh ich, ok (sorry, da hab ich nicht mitgedacht). Also wenn Du das so, wie es jetzt in Deinem Beispiel ist, hinbekommen würdest, hätte zumindestens ich keine Probleme damit. Aber kann man dias nicht auch irgendwie hinbekommen, ohne in den einzelnen Jahreszahlenartikeln diesen code-Kram mitzuschleppen, oder versteh ich das jetzt falsch?--Bravomike 13:31, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::den code sollte man natürlich in eine vorlage tun--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:35, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::auf jeden fall sollten wir den tag benutzen und rain schreiben wie wir auf welches datum gekommen sind, wenn wir es nicht direkt angegeben wird.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:37, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Werden die denn dann in der Zeitlinie sauber durchnummeriert, auch wenn sie über Vorlagen rein kommen?--Bravomike 13:39, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::da sollte es keine probleme geben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:43, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::moment, scheinbar geht das dochnicht Memory Alpha:Sandbox--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:46, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::dann sollten wir das lieber als meta info einbauen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:06, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :OK, ich hab mch soweso noch nicht endgültig entschieden, wie ich zu stehe. Also wie gesagt, meine Stimme hast Du...--Bravomike 14:12, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Also diese Idee klingt sehr interesant und weil in Sachen Zetline eh kaum was in letzter Zeit getan wurde kann ich dieser Sache nur zustimmen. --Klossi 16:33, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) andere frage: brauchen wir artikel über jahre in denen nicht passiert ist?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:08, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich würde die Jahre die im moment noch leer sind lassen, denn einerseits fehlt uns noch viel im vergleich zur eng MA andereseits kann noch viel in Star Trek passieren und leere Jahre werden dann noch ausgefüllt :) --Klossi 18:34, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::in dem fall können wir die artikel immernoch anlegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:59, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, sie sind ja nun mal alle per Bot angelegt worden und nun schon da. Stören sie denn?--Bravomike 19:25, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Artikel unübersichtlich Also ich würde Vorschlagen nur die Links zu den Zeitlinien zu lassen aber die Zeitleiste löschen. Denn die Zeitleise ist ziemlich unvollständig und unübersichtlich. Außerdem sind übersichtliche Zeittabellen bei den verschiedenen Jahrhunderten bereits Vorhanden. --Klossi 20:51, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Könnte man die Zeitleiste nicht auch über Vorlagen direkt aus den Jahreszahlenartikel zusammenbasteln? Dann wäre sie vollständig (allerdings auch noch viel unübersichtlicher)--Bravomike 07:21, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Deswegen sag ich ja über die einzelne Jahrhunderte ist die Zeitlinie übersichtlich, wenn wir aber alle hier zusammen legen, würde die Zeitleiste auch zu lang werden. Also ich halte die Links zu den einzelnen Jahrhunderten für sinnvoll und die Zeitleiste sollte weg. Außerdem wurde auch seit Jahren an dieser Zeitleiste nicht gearbeitet und so wie die aufgebaut ist kann man auch keine wichtigen Ereignisse einbringen. --Klossi 07:29, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::ich bin auch stark gegen die Tabelle. aber wir sollten nicht überstürzt handeln. was haltet ihr davon? sowas währe doch geil^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:19, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Die neue Fassung der Zeitline gefällt mir sehr gut, bessere Übersicht und die neue Vorlage ist auch sehr gut, denke auch so lassen wir das dann auch mit der Zeitlinie. --Klossi 05:41, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::gut, ich dachte schon, jetzt sind alle sauer auf mich weil ichs im Alleingang geändert habe.^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:57, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nur mal eine Frage damit es einheitlich aussieht, was machen wir mit den Jahren wo noch kein Ereigniss statt gefunden hat, lassen wir diese jetzt nun frei oder schreiben wir weiterhin die Info: * keine bisher rein. Frage das nur weil diese Info bei einigen Jahren plötzlich rausgenommen wurde. --Klossi 20:35, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC)